


Stop, Breathe, Count To Three

by ACatwithManyFandoms



Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys - My Chemical Romance (Album), My Chemical Romance, The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Comic)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Hurt/Comfort, Love Confessions, M/M, Other, Swearing, The Fabulous Killjoys (Danger Days) Are Not MCR
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:14:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26073226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ACatwithManyFandoms/pseuds/ACatwithManyFandoms
Summary: It was just supposed to be a quick run to zone two. Kobra and Jet weren't prepared for that...
Relationships: Fun Ghoul/Party Poison (Danger Days), Jet Star/Kobra Kid (Danger Days)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30





	Stop, Breathe, Count To Three

The cold desert breeze rushed past as the Trans Am shot down the Getaway Mile. Jet Star finally got a chance to drive the Am since Party Poison was back at the diner with Fun Ghoul.

Kobra was half asleep in the passenger seat. They were supposed to be picking up some parts for one of his projects. Kobra, a shithead who never slept, looked like he was about ready to drop dead when he left his room that morning. His greenish-hazel eyes looked tired, maybe hungover. He hid them behind sunglasses and sat in the passenger seat, waiting. He was surprised Kobra even came after Jet offered to go alone. 

“Take a nap on the drive,” Jet suggested. “You need it.”

Kobra gave him that meaningless glare and then passed out almost immediately. He seemed peaceful for about five minutes.

He practically jumped out of his skin the moment Jet turned off the radio. He  _ wanted _ to listen to obnoxiously loud punk music while he tried to sleep. 

Jet suspected he wasn’t actually asleep, since he was poorly hiding how he drummed his fingers on his arms. It was cute, the way he tried to hide it. If Jet ever pointed it out he’d clam up and blush. 

“What?” Kobra murmured.

“Huh?”

“I thought you said somethin’.” He mumbled, shifting in his seat. “Are we there yet?”

Jet glanced at him, “Uh, no, not even close.”

“How long was I out?” He asked, lying. Kobra dragged a hand through his messily bleached hair. 

“Like twenty minutes.” 

“Hmph,” He grunted. Kobra rubbed his face and sighed. “What’s that?”

Jet squinted at the shape driving towards them, “Oh shit, Dracs-” He pulled off the road. Kobra seemed wide awake now. 

They unholstered their rayguns ducked behind the Trans Am. “This is a bad idea.” Kobra snapped behind his red domino mask.

Jet rolled his eyes, “Tryin’ to run isn’t gonna work, they’ll just follow.”

“We should radio the other guys,” Kobra said, aiming at the suddenly very close white van. 

“Should’ve,” Jet grunted, firing. 

The van swerved and parked sideways on the road. Five dracs clambered out. 

Jet shot and hit one drac in the leg. Kobra, whose aim could use some work, missed once before hitting a drac in the center of its chest.

The remaining three were way too close for comfort. Thankfully, the dracs had what Cherri Cola called “stormtrooper aim,” whatever the fuck that meant. 

Jet slid over the hood of the Am with surprising grace. A bolt of light sizzled past his head and he felt his heart race.

Kobra shot, striking a drac’s shoulder. Two more laser bolts zipped passed the two. Jet Star hit the drac that fired them. Kobra finished the drac Jet had previously injured. 

Jet flashed a grin at Kobra’s stoic face. They made a good team.

He turned back to the last drac.

Time seemed to slow as a bolt of white light was shot towards his face. Kobra shouted something he didn’t hear on account of the blood pounding in his ears. 

He fell backward as possibly the worst pain he’d ever felt spread from his left eye.

Jet blacked out for a moment. When he woke, he was laying with his back in the sand, his head throbbing, he couldn’t see straight.

Kobra scrambled over to him. He couldn’t focus on his features, just the mop of blonde hair that hung around him.

He took quick gasping breaths, Kobra shouted something, he felt his gloved hands cupping his face. “Jet- Oh god, Jet!”

He couldn’t respond; he just let Kobra help him up. 

They scrambled over to the Trans Am. Kobra Kid hesitantly pulled his domino mask back. Jet hissed in pain, through tears in his still good eye, he saw Kobra go visibly paler. The Kid didn’t handle situations like these well. 

Kobra pulled his bandana off his neck and gently pressed it to Jet’s face. He weakly grabbed at Kobra’s wrist. “K- you- K, you gotta drive,” He choked out. 

Kobra’s expression didn’t change. He jogged around to the driver’s side and turned the key. “I can’t drive.”

“You have to,” He panted. “You’ve got to. You know the basics.”

“I can start it if that’s what you mean.” Kobra looked panicked. If he completely shut down, there was no hope. 

Jet reached across and grabbed his arm, “Try. Just fucking try.” Jet hated the way his voice shook or the fact he could feel blood running down his face. He was surprised Kobra hadn’t fainted yet. 

Jet was not used to being the helpless one. 

His face went numb. He was probably in shock. At this point, he was just glad he wasn’t unconscious; he wasn’t sure how Kobra would handle that.

-

Kobra Kid was a terrible driver. He was the equivalent of a one-hundred-year-old blind dog.

He took a deep breath and tried to remember what Poison told him and focused on getting Jet back. “You can go a little faster,” Kobra glanced at Jet, he didn’t look good, there was a bloody rag covering a bloodier wound. 

He wanted to puke.

“I- Do I need to drive faster?” He asked. 

“K- K, I  _ need _ you to drive a little faster.” He groaned, “Where’s the radio?”

“It’s under the seat,” Kobra said, eyes locked on the road.

Jet leaned forward slowly and fumbled around under the seat. He turned the dial and spoke into the radio, his voice shaking. “Poison?”

There were a few moments of silence. “Poison, hey! Poison, c’mon!”

“What?” Their voice finally came through.

“There were some dracs, and uh, there was a firefight. I got hit.”

“Fuck, Jet, are you okay?” They asked. 

“No, Pois- Pois, it’s my eye.” 

-

Jet kept his eye shut, the other one useless now. Jet came to terms with that in the moments before the laser hit him. 

He groaned, “Fuck,” Kobra was obviously shaken, or beyond shaken. Luckily they weren’t that far away from the diner, Kobra finally worked up the courage to drive fast, they made it in about half an hour.

Poison gasped, a hand flew to their mouth. “Oh fuck, what happened?” They helped him into the diner, “Kobra, can you clear out a booth?”

“Yeah, I got it.” He jogged into the diner. 

Jet Star grabbed their hand, “Poison-”

“You’re gonna be alright, Starman, you’re gonna be fine.” They said, “Ghoul, get the medkit.”

“On it,” Ghoul shouted. 

Poison helped him sit down at the booth, Kobra cleared, “Can you move the bandana?” Poison asked. 

Jet’s shaky hand pulled it back right as Ghoul dashed into the room and opened the medkit. Kobra, sitting on the other side of the booth, reached across the table and grabbed his other hand.

Kobra Kid winced when Jet squeezed it. 

He glanced at Jet Star, “You’ll be okay.” Kobra murmured, “You’re gonna be okay.” He said.

Kobra shut his eyes after making eye contact. So it was  _ that  _ bad, huh. A moment later Kobra fell into the booth, completely limp.

Jet squeezed his hand again, “Kobra?” His voice sounded high pitched and small.

Poison took a brief look away from Jet, “He’ll be fine.” 

-

Kobra Kid woke up a few minutes later, Poison was still wiping at blood away from Jet’s face. 

Kobra closed his eyes tightly, “Shit,” He pulled his knees up to his chest. “Ho- How bad is it?” He asked.

Poison drew in a sharp breath, “He’s gonna need an eye patch.” 

Kobra opened one eye and glanced at Poison and then at Jet, he was holding himself rigidly. He flinched away every few moments, Poison kept brushing his hair out of his face. 

Jet swallowed hard, “What am I gonna do! My vision’s fucked.” 

Kobra leaned across the table and grabbed his hand. “Uh,” 

“Don’t answer that-” Jet interrupted. 

Poison hesitantly pressed a bandage to his left eye, “Shit,” They whispered. 

Jet kept his right eye shut tightly. “Ow,” He hissed. Kobra winced at Jet’s grip on his arm.

Kobra bit his lip but didn’t complain. “Jet, where are the pain killers?” Poison asked.

“They should be in there,” He said. “I fuckin’ need ‘em right now.” 

“Ghoul,” Poison shouted. “Can you find the pain killers?” 

“Yeah!” Ghoul yelled back. 

Kobra hesitantly pulled his arm away from Jet’s grip. “I’ll help,” He said. Jet turned his head suddenly.

-

“Wait-” He reached out. Kobra glanced at him with a small frown. “Can you, uh, stay?” He mumbled. 

Kobra moved to the other side of him, sitting in the booth on his left. “Yeah,” He murmured, leaning gently on his shoulder. “You’re gonna be okay, right?” 

Jet let out a shuddering sigh, “I think so,” He was surprised Kobra was leaning on him. His whole aversion to gorey shit and all. “Are you?”

Kobra huffed, “I didn’t get shot.” Jet smiled softly and leaned into Kobra. 

-

Ghoul found pain killers, thank the Witch. 

Jet was terrified, and the pain killers messing with his head didn’t help. He couldn’t see anything, there was a dull pounding in his head. He was laying flat on his back in his bed. 

He didn’t know what to do. He just got fucked over by life. Jet didn’t have great eyesight, to begin with, though he was somehow the best shot of the four. Now, he had to practically learn how to shoot again.

There was a knock at his door, “Come in,” He mumbled. Jet Star heard the door creak as someone pushed it open and felt the bed dip when whoever it was sat down beside him. 

“Jet,” Kobra whispered.

“Huh?” He murmured back, “K?”

“Yeah,” He grumbled. Jet felt his back pressed against Jet’s side. 

“Wassup,” He half laughed because what else could he do? He was royally fucked and his head was a bit fuzzy after getting shot, and then taking the pain killers. 

-

Kobra Kid hadn’t originally planned on going with Jet. He felt like shit when he woke up, but it was his fault they had to drive out there anyway. When Jet Star offered to go alone Kobra hadn’t even considered staying. He liked long drives, and spending time alone with Jet. 

Jet was a people person, he didn’t like being alone like Kobra did. But on the rare occasions he got him alone he always felt great. 

He was a fucking ray of sunshine in Kobra’s cloudy mind. Kobra was a hopeless romantic with a habit of falling for guys he spent too much time with. 

Kobra loved Jet’s smile and coincidentally, that was the last thing he remembered clearly before Jet got shot.

The rest was a blur of terror and screaming thoughts. Thankfully the adrenaline rush forced him to block out the fear of driving that damn car. 

He let himself pass out as soon as he knew Jet was going to be okay. Kobra remembered seeing his sibling’s halo of fiery red hair and Jet’s curls and then slumping over in his seat.

Jet Star always put on a brave face. He had this unrealistic idea that he had to be strong for the others. 

He decided it probably wasn’t best to leave Jet all alone. Jet insisted that he was fine, but he was a bad liar.

“Kobra?” Jet murmured. 

Kobra glanced over his shoulder. “Huh?”

“I’m sorry you had to drive,” He murmured.

Kobra frowned and rolled to face him. He moved Jet’s arm to lay on his bicep. Jet was also good at cuddling when Kobra felt like a clingy bitch. “Don’t be, I’m fine.”

“I scared you,”

“Yeah, Jet.” Kobra huffed, throwing an arm over Jet’s chest. “You scared the shit out of me.”

“Sorry, Kid.” Jet whispered. 

Kobra didn’t say anything, he just breathed deeply and listened to Jet’s heartbeat. “Kobra,” It got faster. “I love you.”

Kobra Kid bit his tongue. How the  _ fuck _ does he respond to that _? _ Jet was tense, but neither of them moved or said anything. 

Kobra thought about it before opening his mouth, “Jet?” He wanted to hear that. He really wanted to hear that, but how was he supposed to respond? He realized he wasn’t speaking and Jet had said, “Huh?” About two minutes ago.

“You love me?” He whispered.

“Yeah, Kobra,” Jet hummed, “I love you and I have for some time, but uh, I thought now was the time to tell you.” 

Kobra pressed himself closer to Jet Star, his head just under Jet’s chin. “Love you too,” He murmured.

Well  _ shit _ ! He’d wanted to say that for so long, but now, his voice sounded small, muted in the closet where Jet slept. 

He was hoping that admitting he’d fallen in love would fix something, but he felt the same. 

Warm, tired, unsure of what to do or say.

-

Jet Star and pain killers didn’t mix. He tended to, well, act less like himself. But the moment he heard Kobra say, “ _ Love you too, _ ” The moment he heard stoic Kobra confess he loved him, he swore he was sober. 

Kobra shifted. Jet couldn’t see where, but he felt Kobra sit up and move to straddle him. “K?”

“Jet?” He whispered. Then he  _ kissed _ him. 

Jet Star reached up and tangled a hand in his hair. “I love you,” He murmured again. “I love you, Kobrakid.”

“I know you can’t see me, but I’m smiling.” Fuck, he  _ wished _ he could see Kobra’s smile.

He heard the door swing open, “Hey do you- Oh shit!” Fun Ghoul’s voice shouted. 

Kobra jumped backward, “Fuck-” He squeaked.

“Ghoul?” Jet asked. 

“What’s uh, what’s goin’ on here?”

He couldn’t see it, but Kobra was definitely blushing. He could picture the way his face lit up with that dumb look. “Uh, you’re- we’re-” 

“Jet, do you wanna be my boyfriend?” Kobra asked loudly. 

Ghoul started laughing in a very Ghoul fashion. “Oh! So that’s what’s goin’ on here!”

Something was thrown and hit Ghoul because he exclaimed, “Dipshit-”

“Rat fucker!” 

“You implying Pois is a rat?” 

There was movement, but Jet couldn’t tell what was going on. 

-

Kobra Kid pulled Ghoul down on himself, “Shithead,” He grunted, he hoped Jet had a response for his impulsive question. 

He pinned Ghoul with a grin on his face. He knew he was blushing, and Ghoul could see that so he was smiling wide, the scar on his face made it look longer. 

“Dammit, Ghoul.” He grunted, sitting back against the mattress where Jet was still laying. “Jet?” He asked.

“Uh, you didn't give me a chance to answer.”

“No, this asshole interrupted.” He shot a glare at Ghoul who still had that shit-eating grin on his face. 

He mouthed, “ _ I fucking knew it _ ,” Kobra looked away because his stupid face went darker red if that was even possible. 

Kobra Kid glanced over his shoulder, Jet shifted to sit up. “Am I looking at you? I wanna be looking at you.” 

He sat back up on the bed, Ghoul snorted and slammed the door behind him. Kobra moved his head to face him. “Yeah, you’re lookin’ at me.” He breathed. 

Jet let out a long breath. “Yes, K, I’ll be your boyfriend.” 

Kobra laughed lightly and pulled him into a hug, “Good, thank fuck, thank you-”

“You don’t have to thank me?” Jet laughed. He was smiling, and there was a dull pain on the left side of his face, but he didn’t mind. 

“I dunno what to say? What am I supposed to say?”

“You’re a dumbass,” Jet mumbled, “A cute dumbass, fuck, what was I doin’ again?”

Kobra laid him back gently. “You were supposed to be gettin’ rest, after, y’know.” He murmured, leaning on Jet’s shoulder. 

“Oh, yeah…” He trailed off with a yawn.

Kobra kissed his cheek, “Promise you’ll remember this in the morning,”

“I can’t forget it.” 

\---

**Author's Note:**

> Once again he wrote something impulsive! This was my first attempt at writing a Jetkobra fic just because most of what I write is Sandkid. I've had the idea for some time, but I finally got around to finishing it! Hope you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed reading it.


End file.
